What if I Love Him?
by FunnyFuzzyPuppy
Summary: What if Aunt Petunia actually loved Harry? How would his life have been different? This is how his story goes with a loving aunt. My First Fic!
1. A Realization

1:A realization

Petunia Dursley sat on her ridiculously clean porch and watched her 2 year old son and nephew playing peacefully in the sand box. _"Thank goodness Vernon isn't home" _she thought _"or he would break the boys up as fast as he could"._ Her husband never let Harry and Dudley play together, he thought that Dudley could be "contaminated" by Harry's "strangeness", by "strangeness" he meant the fact that Harry's parents had been wizards. In fact Harry's parents were very powerful wizards, until they were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort. The same night Harry had survived the curse that had killed his parents and had been left on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive with a letter addressed to his Aunt and Uncle explaining it all. Since then Vernon had been very vigilant about keeping the cousins apart.

Petunia was suddenly awakened from her thoughts by the sound of a car door slamming and realized her husband must be home. She quickly went over and separated the boys by picking Harry up and placing him farther up the lawn with a dump truck toy. She felt bad about ruining their cousin moment, but she really didn't want Vernon to yell at her. _"Why can't I stand up to him? It's not fair to the little ones and I can't love Harry as much as I want to with Vernon around." _she thought, and with that she decided to bring it up at dinner that night.


	2. The Discussion

2:The "Discussion"

_2:The "Discussion"_

Dinner that night was chicken carrot casserole with roast potatoes, Vernon's favourite. "What's the occasion Petunia? You've made my favourite." he asked as he sat down. Deciding to wait until a little later into dinner to talk to him she replied with "Oh nothing really, I just thought you might enjoy this." They proceeded to eat quietly, until Harry's cries were heard from the next room. As Petunia was getting up her husband said "Leave him be, he needs to learn to shut-up" Petunia, shocked, took this as her queue to start the discussion, "But Vernon we would never leave Dudley to cry why should we leave Harry?"

"Why do you think?!"

"You don't love him do you?! Well I do so I'm not treating him like dirt anymore!" this came out high and squeaky because of how she was shocked at her husband. She had thought he was a caring person and that deep down he didn't really hate Harry, but she knew better now. "Well Petunia, you're going to have to choose between him and me! And fast because if you chose him you better take those darn kids and all your things and Get Out!" thundered Vernon. Petunia paled but she knew what she had to do, so with tears streaming down her cheeks she turned away and gathered up her boys and many boxes of belongings and headed out into a world she now saw differently than before.


	3. A New Kind Of World

3:A New Kind of World

_3:A New Kind of World_

Petunia's whole body ached as she set the boys down on the cold floor of the park gazebo, she was still severely shaken from the argument that had ensued at her newly former home. She didn't know what to do, so suddenly she had become the single mother of two with no place to go. The only thing she knew for sure was that she never wanted to see her ex-husband again. It felt odd calling Vernon "ex-husband" but it was the legally correct term because Vernon had called her back to the house and told her to stay long enough and only long enough to get divorce papers filed and finalized, which had only taken an hour due to Vernon's connections within the legal offices in Surrey. Then he had sent her away saying he never wanted to see them again.

She wondered where they could go, they didn't have any relatives or family friends now that she was Petunia Evans again and she didn't want to use her money because she didn't know when she would be able to find work. Maybe she could contact the man who had left Harry, what was his name again? Bumblemore? No. Damblefore? No. Dumblefore? Almost! Dumbledore . . . that was it! And hadn't he said in is letter that she could contact him if need be? But how? Quickly Petunia heaved her aching body over to her boxes and started rifling through them in search of that letter. Finally in the last box she found it, stuffed between two photo albums of the boys. Opening the crinkled envelope she saw the long letter written in neat letters that had changed her life forever.

Petunia remembered the day they had found Harry, she had been struggling to feed Dudley and Vernon had gone out to get the mail. Suddenly he had yelled her name, causing her to spill the baby food all over her screaming son. She had rushed to the door and nearly screamed when she saw what Vernon was yelling about, a baby about the same age as her son was sound asleep on their doorstep. They had brought the baby inside and reading the letter had learned of the terrible events of the night before.

Petunia scanned the letter and found the sentences she was looking for, _Feel free to contact me if the need arises, I remind you not to try and reach me by your type of post. Petunia, use the type of postman Lily used to, any one will do. _Why did this Dumbledore man have to speak in such a riddled way, she would never reach him now, what did he mean by _the type of postman Lily used_? Then it all clicked, she remembered how annoyed mum had been at the owl droppings Lily's owl sometimes left in odd places. Lily had told her once that she used her owl to mail letters and had showed her how.

Pulling a piece of paper out of her boxes Petunia began writing a letter explaining their situation. By the time she was done tears were streaming down her face because of reawakened memories of her sister. She went over and tightly hugged the boys to her, Harry was all she had left of her sister and she promised to love and protect him with all her being. She realized now that her new world would be better than the old one.


	4. The Letter

:The Letter

_4:The Letter_

Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his office when the owl flew through the postage window, he could tell by the way it entered that it was not used to delivering post. It was a medium sized tawny with no distinct markings, it flew in, dropped a small envelope onto his desk and flew out again. The letter was addressed only with his name nothing else. Carefully, in case it was dangerous he reached out and opened the envelope, inside there was a short letter.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to ask you for help. Last night I realized how blind I have been for the past year, my husband (ex-husband as of last night) has been increasingly nasty to my nephew Harry and last night I realized that. The event that made me realize that was this, at dinner I heard Harry crying in the next room, I made a move to go to him and Vernon stopped me saying that Harry needed to learn to shut-up. I was shocked, he would never say such a thing about Dudley but here he was telling to let my dear Harry cry. It was then that I realized that he didn't have a scrap of love anywhere in his body for Harry. What happened next was terrible, he told me I had to choose between him and Harry! I knew I couldn't abandon Harry, he's all I have left of Lily and I love him with all my heart so Vernon and I divorced and I left. I'm sitting the park with the boys and I have nowhere to go, you said in your letter to contact you if I needed and I need you now. We have nowhere to, there are no lasting Evans', all the people I know are through Vernon's work since we rarely went out and I don't want to spend my small sum of money if I can help it. Do you perhaps know of somewhere we could go, just until I find work and get us an apartment?_

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Evans_

As the letter went on it had become increasingly tearstained. _Poor Petunia_ thought Dumbledore, _she's lost so much._ Dumbledore had an idea of how he could help Petunia, but he wanted to check with Professor McGonagall first.

"You called Albus?" "Yes Minerva I did. I have just received a letter from a certain Petunia Dursley or I should say Evans asking for my help." Dumbledore explained the situation to her and she agreed with his plan. "Thank you Minerva now if you would just send this note to her to let her know of the plan."


End file.
